


No One Knows

by khalisey



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Negan (Walking Dead), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Prison, Angst, Bondage, F/M, Knotting, Prison, Prison Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khalisey/pseuds/khalisey
Summary: Ending up in prison after murdering the man who killed your Alpha, you come across a guard who turns incarceration into a whole lot of fun.





	No One Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Been watching far too much OITNB recently which is where the inspiration for this came from. My first full A/B/O fic so I apologise for any inaccuracies - I’ve done my best to research the lore but some pieces may have gone straight over my head.

_“Alright ladies, bunk search.”_

A whiny high pitched voice shouts through the dorm echoing off the discoloured magnolia walls. You groan loudly along with the thirty other women sharing the space as you roll off your bed to stand beside your bunk, arms behind your back.

You wait silently until it’s your turn; the hustle and bustle of mattresses being flipped, the occasional cuss word thrown into the air and the sound of inmates protesting at their commissary items being harvested by the greedy guards gets closer and closer until they reach you at the very end of the row. Your bunk mate Laura eyes you briefly before you both glance to the entrance of the room as heavy footsteps clunk towards you. The owner of the footsteps appears in front of you, a tall lean but muscular man with a face you should hate but all you can think of doing is riding it. 

Of all the prisons in the state, you had to end up in his. Most people called it coincidence, you called it fate. The moment he stepped into your dorm days into your sentence you sensed him, could pick up his scent before he’d even made it to your bunk. And when he did, it was like the entire world finally came into focus. 

Inmate/guard relationships were strictly forbidden but when it became clear the guard stood before you was an Alpha, and a ball busting one at that, there was nothing stopping him from claiming you as his own. After the raid on your hideaway which wiped out your entire pack, including your Alpha, you were left alone to fend yourself which is how you ended up here. Omegas in mourning were dangerous when cornered but the cop who pulled his gun on you didn’t know that. He sure as shit found out the hard way. 

It only took a week for Negan to mark you. 

Shoving you into the broom closet, he furiously buried his knot inside your cunt as his teeth tore his imprint right into the base of your throat. In a normal world, it was hard enough to explain away the bruise but in here, it was nigh-on impossible. Meth heads, much to your surprise, were incredibly perceptive. By a sheer twist of luck, you ended up in a fight with another inmate the very next day and the bruise faded away amongst the others, everyone soon forgetting it existed.

When he let you slip from the tiny cupboard an hour later, you walked away with an renewed sense of belonging. You were no longer alone but finally once again altogether part of something. Part of him. 

Negan steps into your bunk, his fingers hooked inside his belt and walks cockily towards you like he owns the fucking place. You bite down on the inside of your lip to appear stoic as he moves further towards your bed. His colleague heads over to Laura’s and starts to vandalise it, throwing her mattress to the floor. You watch Negan with trepidation as he edges closer until you can feel his breath hot on your cheek.

“You gonna be a problem for me today inmate?” His deep voice growls, stirring the already simmering heat laying dense in the depths of your belly. The two of you have to maintain the hatred that usually comes with this type of hierarchy whilst in the presence of others; you can’t have anyone finding out that he’s your mate. You can’t have your Alpha snatched away for the second time. 

“No Sir.” You say letting your eyes wander up his mighty body until your lids flicker to meet his gaze and you swear you see his eyes burn gold for an instant causing every fibre in your body to spark and your breath to momentarily catch in your throat. 

“Good. I wouldn’t wanna have to fuckin’ throw you in solitary again now would I?” He smirks, letting it crack wide over his lips. 

Truth was, at Negan’s command, you were hauled down to solitary more times than you could count. It was all a rouse he had craftily concocted. With all other correctional officers firmly under his thumb, he could come and go as he pleased which meant he could fuck you as often as he liked without the fear of being caught and all the pleasure of hearing your moans bounce off the concrete walls. Solitary never broke you like it did everyone else. In fact, you used to swagger back into the dorms after two weeks down there happier than when you left. All because of Negan. He retained what little sanity you had left.

“Of course not Sir.” 

At your words, he begins to search your bunk. You stare blase at the wall ahead, occasionally shooting Laura a quick glance, while inside you’re dying to have him fuck you; the clenching in your pussy almost too much to bear as you catch a whiff of his scent. 

“Well shit inmate, what do we have fuckin’ here?” 

You turn at the sound of his voice, your eyes falling instantly to the small bag of white powder pinched between his fingertips. Fuck. This has got to be his worst idea yet. You hear the noise of your mattress dropping but everything else is drowned out by the echo of him talking. 

“Fancied a little fuckin’ snort of the good stuff huh?” 

He gets right up in your face, distorting his lips into a scowl as you do your best to hide your rising anger. You say nothing. You know it’s not yours. He knows it’s not yours. But there’s no use in protesting when you know where you’re headed anyway.

“Shall I take her down to seg?” The other younger CO asks, his hand on his gun. They were all frightened of you, inmates included. Nobody could go down to solitary that often and not be unhinged. Negan chuckles, letting his tongue drag over his bottom lip while he pockets the cocaine. 

“Nah I got this,” He grabs your upper arm as small flames of delight swim up your shoulder and dives straight down into your belly. “I love seeing this one’s face when I lock her in for the night.” 

They share a mocking laugh before he frogmarches you out of the dorms and down the hall.

* * *

You walk in silence as you pass inmates and COs, their mouths open in shock at seeing you heading back downstairs yet again. 

“Stupid fucking risk you took with those drugs Negan. I’m gonna be down there for months for this.” You say through gritted teeth. 

“Stupid? Hell I’m clever as shit baby. Now I can have you all to my fuckin’ self for longer than two weeks.” 

You stop in your tracks, turning your head to look at him. “Really? All this just to satisfy your dick?” 

Negan’s face drops menacingly at your words and pulls you into the nearby broom closet before shoving you ruthlessly against the wall. His hand rises instantly to your chin, holding your jaw in place while his other falls to your pussy and cups you hard as a small but strangled whine leaves your lips. 

“Remember who fuckin’ owns you here sweetheart, you don’t wanna fuckin’ cross me. You might be my mate but I could make your life real fuckin’ tough. Make you rot in proper solitary, huh? Would you like that? Weeks, months without my fuckin’ knot?” He spits through gritted teeth. 

“No.” You pant. The thought makes your stomach roll. You would lose your mind down there without him. 

“Who do you belong to ‘mega?” 

“I’m all yours—“ you pause to lick over your bottom lip seductively, “—Alpha.” 

He violently presses his lips tight against you, his hands at your waist to yank your prison issue pants and underwear down to your knees. As you palm his dick through his uniform, he groans coarsely into your mouth before pulling back and almost throws you over the sink. Negan grabs your wrists, cool metal prickling sharp against your skin as he handcuffs you to the pipes in front of you. 

“What are you doing?” You protest yanking your hands back unconsciously. The clink of metal against metal reverberates around the small closet as Negan’s laugh drowns it out. 

“There isn’t anything to fuckin’ chain you to down there,” you feel his weight on top of you as the sound of the zip on his pants undoing fills the room, “and you know how I like it fuckin’ rough.” 

His cock propels inside you aggressively, almost to prove his point, stretching and widening your cunt to fit around his already thickening knot. You both lament at the sensation in unison, the feeling of him filling you completely unmatched. Negan drives inside you deeply, each thrust sending your knees slamming into the porcelain basin. You manage to balance your elbows up on both sides to give you better propulsion, riding back onto his hefty girth, but the handcuffs are so tight round your wrists you can feel the metal cutting into your skin while he fucks you raw. 

Loud, throaty groans tumble from Negan’s lips as you whimper hard into your upper arm trying to stifle the screams you ache to let go of. Heat prickles in your belly with every drag of his cock, feeling the pressure of his knot expanding inside you. It pushes you further to the precipice, the first tingles of your climax beginning to flame up through your groin. The pain of his knot swelling you wide still takes your breath away every time but it soon dissolves into something much more delightful.

“Yes Negan, fuck!” You cry, his tip jolting firm against your cervix. Grabbing at a fistful of hair, he yanks your head back breathing heavy into your ear. 

“Yeah, you want my fuckin’ knot ‘mega?” 

“Ye—sss.” You hiss, unravelling around him, squeezing at the tight ring of muscle plugging you shut. Your orgasm floods you, coloured spots dotting your vision as Negan continues to thrust harder and harder until he comes, spurting thick white seed deep into your belly. It warms you like a brandy, seeping out from your core to the tips of your fingers as his teeth rip open your bruise, a fresh wave of warmth meeting the other coming in the opposite direction. 

Locked inside you, Negan collapses against your back as you try to steady your breathing. It takes a few minutes for him to pull out and when he does his hot milky goo seeps out of your cunt, dribbling through your folds. He fingers your hole and you whimper in delight, the aftershocks of your peak still trembling through your veins. You sense him move from behind you, hearing the sharp sound of his zipper closing as he does so and you gaze up at the wonder that’s your lover. 

“Open.” He orders before shoving the tips of his fingers down your throat, his salty tang encasing your tongue. You drink it down greedily, your eyes not leaving his for a second. “That’s it baby, lap up my cum like a good little fuckin’ Omega.” 

You hum round his fingers till he slides them out before finally loosens the handcuffs, letting your wrists drop free. Red welts carve into your skin and they sting like hell but you’ll take it. Anything to trace your fingers over when you’re alone to remind you of where he’s been and where he’ll continue to go. 

Negan tucks them back into his belt as you pull up your uniform and flatten your matted hair in an attempt to look as you did when you entered; you can’t stroll down to seg looking like you’ve just been fucked. Your eyes meet as his hand rests on the doorknob and he gives you a longing and rare smile, one that stamps itself across your brain so you don’t forget it when you’re trying to shut out this hell hole. Stroking a piece of hair behind your ear, he leans forward giving you a tender kiss before pulling away. 

“Suppose I better get you down to seg before they send out a fuckin’ search party.” He almost sounds sad even though you know he’ll be down there pulverising your cunt in a matter of hours before he clocks off for the night.

“Just tell them you had to do a cavity search.” You wink, reaching out and rub your hand into his groin.

Pulling the door open, Negan laughs heartily, “You filthy— ”

“Well, well look what we have here gentlemen.” The voice that greets you turns your entire body cold. 

_The Warden._

You stare directly at him as he narrows his eyes in Negan’s direction. The COs stood beside him keep their hands on their holsters as Negan steps out into the hall, his face sullen. He doesn’t fight or protest - he knows what’s to come. No way out of this, no-one to bribe or look the other way. 

“Get this asshole outta my goddamn sight— and her?” He points a bony finger at you with a sneer, “She goes to max.” 

“No!” Negan shouts, trying to wriggle free of the guards who hold him tight in their grip. “Don’t send her to max! She’ll fuckin’ die down there without me! She needs me! This isn’t her fuckin’ fault!” 

“You should’ve thought about that before you had sex with an inmate then shouldn’t you Negan.” 

“Please, this isn’t his fault, it’s mine. I coerced him into it. He’s innocent.” You plead weakly to the weasel-looking man in front of you but he’s not falling for it. He simply lets the sneer painted across his face grow wider

“’mega, don’t you dare say another fuckin’ word!” Negan screams. 

The remaining two guards grab you, hauling you down the corridor as Negan continues to attempt to fight them off. Your body sags, turning to dead weight as everything becomes a blur and you only catch snippets of him shouting for you. You ache to run to him, to kiss him but the pain of losing your first Alpha slams into you like a wrecking ball, knocking every ounce of strength out of you. And the reality that you’re about to lose your second almost kills you where you stand. 

_“— let me the fuck go—”_

_“— she needs me—”_

_“— Y/N!— ”_


End file.
